Drabble Maniac
by Aquade
Summary: A series of drabbles designed to make you laugh, smile, cry, etc. Chapters are divided into ten, some with friendship, others, pairings, everyday life, etc. "Eat it! Eat it!" "I'm still at lost as to how I managed to get roped into this."
1. Everyday Drabbles

**So, I decided I'd write some drabbles during my free time, so here you are! Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar. I only own the drabble ideas.)**

**These are purely just for laughs. No birds, mammals, reptiles, amphibians, insects, or humans were hurt in the making of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Puppy Eyes<strong>

"Please, Kowalski? Just this one time?" pleaded Private, clasping his hands together. "I promise to be good and follow all your instructions."

Kowalski sighed, rolling his eyes at the youngster's puppy eyes. "Fine. But just this once."

Private beamed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He climbed up the ladder to wait for the scientist.

Kowalski groaned, covering his eyes with a flipper and shaking his head slowly. "Is it just me or are his eyes irresistible?"

Skipper scoffed. "I'm just glad to know I'm not the only one affected."

Private poked his head back down. "Kowalski? Are you coming?"

**2. Broccoli**

"Eat it! Eat it!" Both Skipper and Rico chanted.

Kowalski looked at the broccoli in distaste. "I'm still at lost as to how I managed to get roped into this."

Private looked up at Kowalski. "Come on, Kowalski."

Narrowing his eyes at the foul vegetable, Kowalski inched his fork towards his mouth and took a bite. Private waited with baited breath for Kowalski's reaction. After the taste of cheese, Kowalski reached the broccoli and…..

Spat it out – right in Private's surprised face –before rushing to the bathroom, holding his beak shut.

Skipper raised a brow. "Well, that was a fail."

**3. Tug of War**

"Pull, men!"

The penguins strained with the effort. The other team consisted of the lemurs, Marlene, and the chimps. Skipper had been confident of his team's victory, but even the blind could see they were on the brink of losing.

"I'm sliding!" yelled Private, trying to find a foothold on the floe.

Skipper's eyes darted towards him before heaving on the rope. "Rico! Kowalski! We have got to buy Private some time!"

Marlene looked at the struggling penguins excitedly. "Come on, guys! They're almost across!" She yanked on the rope.

The penguins, surprised, slid all the way into the water.

**4. School Exercise**

"Skipper, I don't grasp the importance of this exercise."

The scientist was currently balancing on a chair with Private on the other end. Rico stepped onto the now-empty paper, bent down to pick the mat, and handed it to Kowalski.

Skipper grinned at him. "It's to strengthen teamwork, Kowalski! I saw a bunch of eighth-graders doing this during their gym class. The message is so clear!"

Kowalski wasn't certain whether he should be offended by the fact that they were doing an exercise for schoolchildren. Unfortunately, Private fell off at that moment. Skipper blew his whistle. "Back to the beginning!"

**5. 5 Liters**

"Is everything set, Kowalski?"

The lieutenant checked the objects present. "We're ready for our movie marathon, Skipper. Just waiting for Private to come in with the Sprite."

"Can somebody help me here?" Private called down, halfway down the ladder.

The two joined the boy topside. Kowalski took a step backward at the sight. "What is that, Private?"

"It's a bottle of Sprite. Just like you told me to get," replied Private.

Skipper face-flippered. "When I told you to get a bottle of Sprite, Private, I did _not _want you to get the largest one."

"So, not the five-liter one?"

"No."

**6. Space Unicorn**

"When is it going to stop, Kowalski?" moaned Skipper, unsuccessfully covering his ear holes.

The scientist was sitting in front of him with a pained expression. "I hypothesize it will stop when he eventually gets bored of the tune, sir."

Rico shook his head vehemently. "No!"

Skipper nodded, frowning. "I agree with you wholeheartedly, soldier. I have that silly 'Space Unicorn' song stuck in my head 24/7 right now."

Kowalski whimpered, placing his head between his flippers. "How did he even find that song in the first place?"

Skipper glared at the wall. "From some kid who was watching it."

**7. Answers (Humanized)**

"Pencils down, class."

Private glared at the quiz in front of him. It was one thing to attend a Christian school but it was another to have every other question talking about the Bible. He hurriedly scribbled down the last answer before handing it in. "Here you go, sir."

The teacher walked back to the front of the class, briefly scanning through the papers. It was a tradition that the teacher picked the funniest answers to read aloud. "We've got a winner, class. 'The metric system is based on the powers of _God_'."

The class roared as Private turned red.

**8. Card Reader**

"I found it!" exclaimed Kowalski triumphantly. "My old blueprints!"

It was a 'spring cleaning'/ 'assessment' day for the inventor – a day where he dug up his old blueprints from the 'blueprints' box and improved them. The penguin walked with the 16 GB card in his flipper to his computer. After five minutes of searching, Kowalski was finally faced with a brick wall – his computer had nowhere to plug the chip in.

He frantically searched through his box of electronics, coming up empty-handed. At last, he exited the lab, looking for his friend. "Rico! Do you have a operational card reader?"

**9. Testing Failure**

"Skipper! It's malfunctioning!" yelled Private from the seat of the plane.

Skipper cursed, clenching his flippers. "You ask Kowalski to make improvements, and he designs something that threatens your life!" He looked up at the spinning plane. "You've got to jump, Private!"

"With all due respect, sir, _are you insane_?"

"Trust me! I'll catch you!"

"I sure hope so, sir!" With one last uncertain look, Private jumped.

Skipper moved backwards slowly, trying to gauge where Private would land. He placed a webbed foot back. Then another. Until….

His foot met with air.

The two penguins tumbled down into the pond.

**10. Beanbag**

Private gulped as Skipper tossed him the beanbag. The young penguin was not great at catching. He reached forward and…. caught it. Private looked down in wonder. _I love this beanbag._

He threw it perfectly back. _Yes, this has to be my favorite object as of now._

Private bent low to catch the bag yet once more. He could not prevent a grin from spreading to the rest of his face. _Either I'm having the best day ever, or this beanbag has some magical properties._

Skipper smiled at Private's joy. It would appear that the soldier was enjoying this exercise.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The first chapter of drabbles. If you have any requests, feel free to drop it in a review or a PM, and I'll see what I can do about it! [Please Note: I don't do slash, though. Pairings, I'm fine with. Fluff and friendship too.]<strong>

_Notes:_

2. Broccoli - a spin off from Cheese, Please

3. Tug of War - A version of this actually happened to me. XD

4. School Exercise - My class played a game similar to this during gym class before.

5. 5 Liters - According to my Brazilian/German friend, they actually sell these in Brazil. I'm not sure about America, but let's just pretend, all right? XD

6. Space Unicorn - There's actually a video called this. Just search it up on Youtube. My brother showed it to me.

7. Answers (Humanized) - This happened to my class before. I have nothing against Christianity, in fact, I'm one myself. This is just for laughs.

10. Beanbag - Happened to me in PE. I now officially love that beanbag as well. XD

**And, that's all the notes for today. Stay tuned!**


	2. Skilene Drabbles

**Yay! Update!**

**Here's a bunch of Skilene Drabbles, as the chapter title says. If you don't like this pairing, feel free to skip ahead to the next one. Otherwise, enjoy and have fun! Most of these chapter's are mild Skilene, or when they didn't tell each other their feelings yet.**

**Warning: I've never written any love scenes before as well, so I hope these aren't too bad.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or any characters/locations/etc belonging to the show. What I _do _own is all these plot bunnies, though.)**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Looks<strong>

The penguins were performing their usual cute-and-cuddly routine. "I call belly slide duty!" chirped Private, already sliding on the ice floe.

Kowalski and Rico exchanged a glance. "We have a new water routine we want to try out, sir."

Skipper smirked at his teammates. "Go ahead, boys."

He subtly stole a look at the otter's habitat, where Marlene was performing on her waterslide.

"Mommy, look. That penguin keeps looking at the otter. Maybe he likes her!" a young child said.

Skipper blushed, hoping nobody else heard that. So much for subtle.

"And that otter looks at him too!"

Skipper grinned.

**2. Roller-skating**

Marlene gulped nervously, trying on her new skates. Taking a deep breath, she pushed away from the railing….. and promptly slid down the hill. "Gahh!"

Perhaps starting from the top of something wasn't such a good idea.

The otter turned to the right, trying to stop herself. It was no use, the force of gravity was too strong. She looked up ahead. "Look out!"

Skipper was knocked over. He landed on the bottom, with her on top. Smirking, Skipper raised a brow. "Going somewhere, Marlene?"

She blushed, aware of their current position. Maybe she should go roller skating more often….

**3. Clear as Glass**

Skipper sighed, gazing at the otter's habitat. Marlene was probably inside, getting ready for dinner. If only he could get a glimpse of her…

The patter of webbed feet alerted him to another's presence. "You like her, don't you?"

The leader spun around to see a smug look on the scientist's face. "W-Wha? No, I don't. What makes you say that?" He turned red.

"It's no use denying it, Skipper." Kowalski took a seat beside him on the ice floe. "We've known each other for a long time. I can read your emotions as if I were looking through glass."

**4. Picture Perfect**

"Marlene! Want to take a group picture with us?" Private asked.

Marlene looked up, smiling. "Sure! Why not?"

The boy grinned, gathering everyone up. "You can stand beside Skipper!"

The otter hoped her emotions did not betray her as she took her place beside the penguin commander.

Private set the timer on the camera before running to his spot. "Everyone get ready!"

A second before the camera clicked, Marlene felt Skipper's flipper around her waist, pulling her closer. She smiled widely at the camera, slightly leaning against Skipper. She had to ask Private for a copy of the picture later.

**5. Like A Weed**

"Skipper! Do you need something?"

The penguin looked down nervously, surprising Marlene. "I-I have something to tell you."

She placed down her brush, closing the space between them. "What?"

Skipper took a deep breath. "W-when I first met you; I thought you were a weed."

Marlene raised a brow. "Okay…."

"But a weed is just a plant whose virtues haven't been discovered. When I knew you better, I realized you weren't a weed but a beautiful flower."

She smiled. "You're not very good at complimenting a lady, are you?"

He hung his head. "Not really."

"I love you too, Skipper."

**6. No Reason**

"So, Skipper, any reason for your impromptu visit?" she asked, placing a paw on her boyfriend's muscular chest.

Skipper felt a chill go down his back. "No reason, except to see my favorite girl," he smirked, drawing her closer.

Marlene smiled at him. "Touché." She traced a pattern on his feathers – feeling him shiver and sigh in contentment – before pulling away, leaving him wanting more.

A whimper escaped Skipper's beak. "Marlene," he whined. "Don't tease me."

She laughed. "But Skipper," she replied. "You're so fun to tease."

He grabbed her and pressed his beak against her lips. "Still think so?"

**7. Right Now**

Marlene looked at the mirror. Today was going to be the day she told Skipper her feelings. Right now. She dove into her pond and jumped out just in time to see a penguin before she landed on something. "Skipper! I'm so sorry!"

She scrambled off him, blushing madly. This was not what she had in mind…. Skipper chuckled, getting up. "No harm done. I actually came here to tell you something."

He looked down suddenly shy. Marlene did too. "I have something to say as well. How about we do it simultaneously?"

"In three, two, one."

"I love you."

**8. Time Period**

Marlene groaned. A friend had once said a crush lasted for four months before you were in love. Her crush on a certain penguin had gone for a year now! It was no use. She had fallen head-over-heels for her neighbor.

In the same zoo swam a penguin leader. Skipper shook his head as he flew through the water. He jumped up. "I can't be falling for Marlene, can I?"

"Ah, but you are," he answered himself.

Skipper growled, banging his head. A voice behind him chuckled. "You know you're truly in love when you start talking to yourself, Skipper."

"Zip it, Kowalski."

**9. Doesn't Take a Genius**

"Kowalski? Does Skipper like anyone?"

Kowalski looked up from his experimentations to see a tensed Marlene. _Looks like one of them was finally cracking…_ he thought before smiling. "Why do you want to know, Marlene?"

She tried to shrug it off. "Oh, no reason."

"Well, he does seem to be smitten with someone," replied Kowalski vaguely, curious as to how Marlene would react.

The girl's disappointment was evident. "Oh."

Taking pity on her, Kowalski placed a flipper on the mammal's shoulder. "It doesn't take a genius to know it's you, though."

"Wait, what?"

"He likes _you_, Marlene."

Marlene grinned widely.

**10. Dream Come True**

"You know, Marlene, I had a dream I wished would come true once," Skipper said nonchalantly, his flipper around his love as they watched the stars.

The couple was currently situated on top of a hill on a moonlight picnic. The stars were shining brightly tonight, almost as if they were putting on a brilliant light display just for them. "Oh?" questioned Marlene, leaning against his chest while rubbing circles on his flipper. "What happened to the dream?"

He smirked. "It came true."

"Really?" She raised a brow.

"Yes. In fact, it's happening right now." With that, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**If you have any requests, feel free to drop it in a review or a PM! I don't take slash; but I do take pairings, friendship, family, fluff, etc.**


	3. Friendship Drabbles

**Don't you just love writing sprees?**

**Anyway, here are a bunch of friendship drabbles within the team only. No matter how close they seem, it is just _friendship,_ kay? Enjoy!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar nor do I own anything related/from that show. I only own these plot bunnies.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Bullies (Humanized)<strong>

Private lay curled up on the ground, shaking with fear even though the bullies had left. Tears streamed down his cheeks despite the fact that his eyes were squeezed shut. _What had I ever done to them? _he thought.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to curl up even tighter, hands moving to protect his head. Private heard a sigh. "Private?"

It was Rico. The boy uncurled himself and hugged his teammate, surprising the older student. Rico smiled sadly and patted his back. "There. There."

The teen sometimes wished he arrived fast enough to protect Private from the bullies.

**2. Lost**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Private stated bluntly.

Skipper scoffed. "Of course not!" He took out a map. "See? We're two miles stray of our destination."

"I don't see anything."

"Well, of course you don't! It's too far away to see anything yet!"

"Skipper, we're heading back to _New York_."

"You just can't see it because it's behind the mountains."

"We're in the middle of a plain. There are no mountains."

Private sometimes hoped that Skipper would just admit that they were wrong so that they could find somewhere to bunk down for the night before trying again the next morning.

**3. Shared**

Rico frowned, watching Kowalski work on his latest project. Skipper had taken Private on a small mission, and the scientist had stayed up for two nights now, taking advantage of their leader's absence. Time to drag him from his science.

Rico grabbed Kowalski's flipper, ignoring his friend's agitated objections. Once topside, Rico threw Kowalski into the water before launching himself in. Kowalski came up spluttering before he glared at Rico. "What was that for?"

"Fun," Rico replied.

"I don't see why I had to join."

"Sharing makes it better."

Kowalski sighed, giving in. "All right then."

Rico smiled. Mission Accomplished.

**4. Yet Again (Humanized)**

Skipper sighed as Rico was led once again to the principal's office. He knew his friend was merely trying to protect Private, but if this kept going, Rico was about to be kicked out. Kowalski looked up and met Skipper's eyes. The scientist was comforting Private. Even though school was out, Rico was still going to serve detention.

Skipper nodded at Kowalski before sneaking towards the detention room, planning to accompany Rico. He snuck in quietly. Rico looked up in surprise before harshly whispering. "Are you insane? You're going to get in trouble!"

Skipper snorted. "For what? Sneaking into detention?"

**5. One More Chance**

"I'm sorry, Kowalski!" cried Private. "Please give me one more chance!"

Kowalski stared in horror at his spilled potion, then at the devastated penguin. His expression of shock morphed into one of anger. "How could you, Private? You know I worked on that for two months!"

The younger penguin cowered, clutching his lunacorn doll tighter. He looked up with big eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean to do it!"

Kowalski glared for a minute longer before softening. He just couldn't stay mad at Private. "It's all right, Private. I know you didn't mean it."

**6. That's Why I'm Here, Right?**

"Thanks for doing this, Skipper."

Skipper smirked. "That's what friends are for, right?" He wrapped the thin paper around the flowers.

Kowalski smiled. "Still, you didn't have to help me win Doris's heart." The penguin tied the string to the paper before attaching it on the card.

The leader rolled his eyes in exaggeration. "Oh, I'd do _anything _to stop your moping around in the HQ. We both know this is not going to work anyway."

Kowalski frowned at Skipper's negative attitude, but deep down, the scientist knew that Skipper cared about him like a brother. "Whatever you say, Skipper."

**7. Count on Me (Humanized)**

Kowalski looked up at the stage with fear. Any minute now, and they would announce his name. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do well, Kowalski," said Skipper.

They were all there – Skipper with his usual smirk and pride in his eyes, Rico with a confident grin and a thumbs-up, as well as young Private smiling as widely as he can while looking at Kowalski with admiration.

Kowalski felt better. No matter how well his speech turned out, the young man was sure that his team would be right beside him every step of the way.

**8. Art**

"What are you painting, Rico?" asked Private, peeking at the canvas.

"Nuh uh!" the penguin covered the drawing up.

Private pouted. "Why not?"

Rico smiled. "Surprise."

Private sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to see anything soon. He had turned back to the TV for ten minutes before there was a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"

Rico was standing there, a wide grin on his face. "Ta da!" He showed Private the masterpiece.

The drawing consisted of the two of them – Rico getting ready to blow a car up with Private trying to stop him. Private laughed at the memory.

**9. Love for Explosions**

"Stand down, Rico," ordered Skipper.

The weapons specialist groaned, lowering the weapon. "No kaboom?"

Skipper shook his head. "Sorry, amigo. But no."

Rico pouted, swallowing the rocket launcher before following his leader back to the zoo. Skipper smiled sadly, seeing Rico's disappointed expression. He knew the penguin loved explosions, but it was just too dangerous. Skipper stopped before smiling. "Rico, come here."

Fifteen minutes of walking later, and the two reached an old warehouse. Skipper typed in a code before leading Rico inside to a surprisingly state-of-the-art weapons testing room. "Here you go, my friend. Explode all you want here."

**10. Checkmate**

Kowalski frowned narrowing his eyes. He moved his bishop, threatening Skipper's king. "Check."

What he didn't expect, however, was Skipper's knight eating his bishop. "Tsk. Tsk. Kowalski, you should have seen that coming!"

The scientist frowned, eating Skipper's knight. "Check again."

A rook killed his knight. "Check," stated Skipper.

Kowalski couldn't help but smile before eating Skipper's rook with his queen. "I believe that's checkmate, Skipper," he said.

Skipper examined the board with a critical eye before smiling grudgingly. "Congratulations, Kowalski. You've won."

Yes, there was nothing more stimulating, or rewarding, than playing a game of chess with his leader.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! <strong>

**Review!**

**[If you have any requests, feel free to drop it in a review or a PM! I don't take slash; but I do take pairings, friendship, family, fluff, etc.]**

**~Thanks for reading!~**


	4. Hoboken Drabbles

**Yay! Update! Starring: the Hoboken Animals! As always, enjoy!**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar nor anything related to the show. I only own the plotlines.]**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>**Iceland Puffin**

"We've got readings in Sector C, Skipper," reported Kowalski.

Skipper glanced up, confused. "Sector C is our snow cone storage." He shrugged. "Well, come on, men. Let's get moving."

The four arrived at the sector to see the door blown open. Skipper walked in. "What the–" he paused. "Hans?"

The puffin looked up, beak covered in purple-colored ice. "Um, I can explain…."

Skipper raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes. You see, I was trying my flipper at being an Iceland puffin."

Skipper tied the villain's flippers. "Nice try, Hans, but choose someone else's sugary delight to eat next time, kay?"

**2. ****Take That!**

"Ah! Guys, you've got to help me!" Clemson hid behind the penguins.

"Clemson?" exclaimed Skipper. "What in the name of General Shingin's sword are you doing here?"

"I was running away from him!" Clemson pointed at Savio, slithering towards them.

The snake hissed. "Come back here, you food-freer!"

At that moment, Julien walked by. Seeing his almost kingdom-taker, the lemur immediately jumped on the floe, kicking the other lemur into the snake's path. "Hah! You'll never to be stealing my kingdom again!"

Skipper face-flippered. "Nice work, Ringtail!" he mumbled. "Now we have to go rescue him!"

Julien blinked. "You're welcome?"

**3. ****Bad Habits**

"No! You cannot do that!" argued Hans. "I'm tired of cleaning after you!"

Rhonda huffed. "Well, it's not my fault I'm staying at your habitat until mine is fixed. Nor is it my fault that my cover during my mission to infiltrate the penguins' HQ became a habit!"

"It's a bad habit! Get rid of it!"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying bad habits die hard?"

Skipper looked away from the screen. "Not bad, Kowalski. Installing cameras in Hoboken to check on our enemies was brilliant!"

Kowalski grinned smugly. "Well, I do have my moments."

"Yeah. Just not very often."

**4. ****The Snake and the Squirrel**

"Fred! Please come down from there!" pleaded Private. "Or something bad is going to happen."

"Oh, for goodness's sake," mumbled Skipper. "Just tell him he's going to get eaten by Savio!"

"I can't!" Private whispered. "I'm afraid it will startle him, and then he's going to fall to his death!"

Kowalski resisted the urge to slap him. "Private, open your eyes! He's having _tea _with Savio."

Private pouted. "I know, right? How come he never invited me to have tea?"

Both of the older penguins face-flippered. "Private, just tell him the truth!"

"But what if—"

"Rico will catch him!"

**5. ****Flame Rekindled**

"Lulu's back!" informed Rico, sliding the periscope back to place.

Kowalski tilted his head. "Lulu? Phil's old simian flame?"

Private looked up. "You never told me what that meant, by the way."

Kowalski fidgeted. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Private shrugged. "Okay, then. So in a week?"

"Uh," Kowalski hesitated. "Why not?"

Skipper rolled his eyes, pulling the periscope back down before widening his eyes. "Wow. I guess even long distance relationships do work."

"What do you mean?" asked his lieutenant.

Skipper turned the periscope to him. "See for yourself. I think the flame between those two just rekindled."

**6. ****How Did We….?**

"Skipper?" asked Private, hanging upside down. "How did we end up here again?"

The penguin commando frowned, in the same situation. "I think one of our enemies have finally caught us….."

Surprisingly, the lemurs jumped out. "We were to be doing that!" said Julien happily. "And you didn't even see us!"

Unfortunately, the door was kicked open right then, revealing Hans. "Well, looks like my work's cut out for me."

Skipper glared at Julien. "Now, you see what happens when you interrupt us?"

"It would have been happening anyway!"

Skipper swung side-to-side. "But we would still have two men free!"

**7. ****I'm Not Even Gonna Ask**

"I'm going to go check on the Hobokeners," informed Skipper. "I still don't trust them."

Private sighed. "But Skipper, they're going to be here for the rest of the week!"

"Which is why I need to keep an extra eye on them." The penguin left the conversation on that note.

Skipper waddled to Savio's habitat, pausing to make sure the air vents were sealed. He pushed open the doors and froze, staring at the sight in front of him: Savio stuck halfway through the feeding vent with Rhonda pulling on him. Skipper shook his head. "I'm not even gonna ask."

**8. ****America**

"I am to be demanding an explanation for this!" yelled Julien angrily.

Clemson rolled his eyes, looking at the other villains. "He's been going on for hours! Can I duct tape him _now_?"

The puffin pouted. "I wish you could, but unfortunately, none of us brought any duct tape with us."

Julien gasped. "What? You are wanting me to _not _talk? I was to be thinking we had the freedom of speech! I thought this was France!"

"America!" corrected the other animals exasperatedly.

Skipper looked back at the Hobokeners. "Please, just duct tape or gag him before I go mad!"

**9. ****This Is Safe?**

Skipper eyed the villains distrustfully. "I'm warning you again. _Don't _even think of double-crossing us!"

Hans rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't dream of it, Skipper."

Clemson nodded. "Yeah. Now are we getting out of here or what?"

Private looked at the twenty-story high drop. "Are you sure this is safe, Skipper?"

The penguin nodded, handing him a clothes hanger. "Yes, now go!" He pushed Private off.

Clemson took a spot next to him. "Tsk. Tsk. You should be softer on the kid."

"Uh huh," added Hans. "Who knows how his feelings are affected!"

Skipper growled at them. "Stop criticizing me!"

**10. ****Never!**

"Kowalski, I seem to recall saying that I was _never _doing this. Care to inform me why I'm going against my word?" asked Skipper sarcastically.

"It's for the good of Manhattan!"

The four were currently having a picnic at the harbor with none other than Hans. Hans grinned. "Isn't this just the best?"

"Speak for yourself," mumbled Skipper, the same moment Private nodded.

"Oh, yes," agreed Private. "This certainly beats fighting. Plus, these pastries are delicious! What'd you put in them?"

Skipper buried his head in his flippers as the two began talking about their cooking recipes and secret ingredients.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I take requests [no slash, though.].<strong>

**Little trivia for you (first one to answer correctly gets a shout out and a virtual cookie!):**

**Who said this and in what episode?**

**"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Robots? Those things slap like real animals!"**


	5. Holiday Drabbles

***gasps* What's this? Two updates in a day? That's right!**

**Well, hope you enjoy!**

****[Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar nor anything related to the show. I only own the plotlines.]****

****Trivia Winner is *drumrolls* _thewriterstory! _The answer was indeed, Skipper from the Hoboken Surprise! Thanks for all of you who participated in it. Be sure to check out the next quote at the end of the chapter!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Celebrations<strong>

"Skipper! They're about to drop the ball!"

Skipper mumbled something incomprehensible. "We're almost done, Private. How much longer?"

"A minute."

"Roger that. Over and out."

Skipper placed the radio beside him. "Rico! We've got a minute to finish and get back."

"One more left."

"Let's step to it, then."

Ten seconds before the ball dropped, Skipper and Rico slid in next to their teammates. Private grinned. "You made it!"

"Yup, now watch." Skipper directed the boy's attention to the countdown.

The ball dropped. Firecrackers filled the air like New York had never seen before.

Skipper smiled. "Happy New Year, boys."

**2. Love in the Air**

"Here's a card for you too, Skipper!" chirped Private.

Skipper glanced at the heart-shaped card. "What's the meaning of this, Private?"

"It's Valentine's Day, sir!"

"And you're giving me this card, why?"

"Because you're my brother! And I love you."

Skipper blanched, eyes widening. "Um…"

Lucky for him, Kowalski came to his rescue. "Love you like a brother," he whispered.

Skipper relaxed. "In that case, I love you too, Private."

The younger grinned. "What are we doing today, sir?"

_Nothing_, Skipper thought. Seeing the youngster's excited face, however, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "We're going for snowcones, Private."

**3. Green is for Leprechauns!**

"I am not wearing that!" Skipper said. "Green is for leprechauns! Not penguins!"

"But you have to, Skipper!" cried Private, holding out the green armband. "Or you'll get pinched by everyone!"

Kowalski nodded. "It's tradition, sir. Besides, you can think of it as a captain's band."

"Try to make me!"

Kowalski played his trump card, pulling down the periscope. "What do you see, Skipper?

"Ringtail with a new crown. Why?"

"He's not wearing green, Skipper. If you wear this armband, you can pinch him as many times as you want."

Skipper grinned, snatching up the accessory. "Revenge will be sweet!"

**4. What to Do with Julien**

"Barricade the door!" yelled Skipper, jumping into the HQ covered in pink feathers. "Initiate lockdown!"

His team blinked at him for a moment, completely frozen at the hilarious sight.

"Now!"

Rico moved, turning around and punching the necessary codes for lockdown. The doors and windows were secured in seconds. Skipper let out a breath.

"Sir?" Private snickered, trying in vain to keep his laughter contained.

Skipper shot him a look. "It's April Fools, boys. Ringtail's at it again."

"What about the rest of the zoo animals?" asked Kowalski.

"On April Fools with Julien, it's every man for himself," Skipper replied.

**5. Colorful Eggs**

"Eggs are secured and hidden, sir," reported Kowalski.

Skipper nodded. "Good work, Kowalski. You know how the children love finding the eggs during Easter."

Private waddled up. "The egg storage is full, sir, as well as the emergency candy storage."

"Well done, boys. Just remember, we'll need to restock the eggs as fast as the children find them. Keep out of sight. Today's going to be a busy day, but you all know what happens at the end."

The three grinned, chorusing, "Snowcones!"

Skipper chuckled. "Let's get to work, boys. Those children outside the gates won't be waiting for long."

**6. That Day Everyone Looks Forward To**

Rico hopped down the ladder, face in a wide grin. "Summer!"

He grabbed Skipper by the flipper, nearly dragging him topside while ignoring the leader's protests.

Rico merely angled his leader towards the speech. Commissioner McSlade stood at the podium, speaking. "And thus, to celebrate the first day of summer, we give you the nursery wing of the petting zoo."

Kowalski stood next to them finally smiling as well. "You did promise him, Skipper. We'd go at the beginning of summer."

Skipper chuckled. "I did, didn't I? All right, Rico. We're going to the fjords you won't stop asking about."

**7. Fireworks for the Country**

"Keep an eye out for any miscreants, boys. They love targeting holidays like the 4th of July."

"What are we looking for exactly, Skipper?"

"Anything suspicious, Private. You'll know it when you see it."

"Roger that."

A sudden trumpet drew Private to the edge of the building. He grinned. "Skipper! The parade's starting!" The youngster's excitement was clear.

Skipper laughed quietly to himself. "Enjoy the parade, young Private."

"But what about the—"

"Don't worry about them. Kowalski, Rico, and I can handle it. Go on, soldier. You've earned it."

Private smiled with gratitude. "Thanks, Skipper. Happy 4th of July."

**8. When Night Falls**

"How do I look, boys?"

Skipper was decked in his uniform. The four had agreed to wear their uniforms for costumes this Halloween. Private grinned. "Great, Skipper."

The leader shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I can't believe you all managed to convince me to wear my uniform. What if my enemies see it?"

Kowalski smiled. "Then they'll think it's just a costume. Don't worry, Skipper."

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Let's go, boys."

Rico walked first with a flamethrower slung across his shoulder. The others exchanged looks, but kept silent. Who knows? They might need it later…

**9. Thanksgiving**

"Kowalski, you got the fish?" Rico grunted.

The scientist panted. "Kinda."

Skipper stood up to help him, Private following his lead. Together, they carried the humungous fish to their stone table. Rico began to cut it up expertly into various dishes of fish including sushi, just plain fish, appetizers, etc.

Private looked on in wonder. "All this for Thanksgiving, Skipper?"

"Well, sure!" the leader replied. "Why not?"

Kowalski raised a brow. "Maybe because it's going to be rather hard trying to top this during Christmas," he implied.

Skipper groaned. "Don't remind me, Kowalski. I thought it was a good deal!"

**10. Family Reunions**

"Are we inviting Fred again this year, Skipper?"asked Private.

"Fred the squirrel?"

"No, Fred the polar bear!" exclaimed Private. "Nobody ever seems to remember him."

Skipper smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right. Well, I don't know, Private."

"Please, Skipper?"

"There's no need," Kowalski cut in smoothly. "I've already sent him to the Bronze Zoo."

"What?"

Kowalski held up his flippers. "There's another polar bear there. I figured Fred shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

"What if they're enemies?" worried Private.

"It's far from that. In fact, I think you'll be pleased to know that the other polar bear is actually Fred's younger sister."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>As always, I take requests [no slash, though].<strong>**

****Trivia******** Question ******** (Winner gets shoutout! All participants will receive a virtual muffin as well.)****

****Who said this and in what episode?****

****"The mystery beast can smell your fear. So can I... that is your fear, right?"****


	6. Zoo Drabbles

**Hello, everyone! It's been a while since I updated it, isn't it? Anyway, I wasn't sure if I would be able to update before I left for my flight, but I was! Yay! **

**Oh, and the winner of the trivia is..._Extreme Light 9_! Stay tuned for the next quote at the end of the chapter, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**Same Thing**

_"All right, folks! You've been waiting a long time for this: The New York Behemoths vs. Miami Mayhem! The last time these two teams have collided, we enjoyed a thrilling game where the Behemoths won 27 to 26!"_

Private crossed his arms. "I still don't see why I have to watch."

All four of them were colored up in NY's colors, sitting in front of the TV. "Because," said Skipper. "It's our team! We have to root for them!"

Private frowned, taking a bite of chips. "But, Skipper, I'm British! We don't have American football."

"It's the same concept, Private."

**2. ****Batter Up**

"All right, Rico! Show them how it's done!" At first base, Skipper was excitedly waving his teammate on.

Rico smirked before throwing his flipper back and sending it flying straight at the batter.

"Strike One!" called out Roger.

"What?" Julien objected, putting down his bat. "This is a monstrosity! As king, I demand you take away that strike!"

Roger rolled his eyes before indicating that Julien pick up the bat once more. "We're already giving you a pretty free rein, Julien."

Rico sent loose another ball.

"Strike two!"

"Aw, come on!" The lemur crossed his arms. "No fair!"

Skipper face-flippered.

**3. ****Not Yet**

"A few more steps, Burt!" Marlene instructed.

The elephant took a step forward. "Now?" His view was blocked as he was carrying two stacks of hay.

Marlene frowned in thought, indicating for Skipper to come over. "How's that?"

"Seems pretty good to me."

"Why do you need the hay again?"

Skipper actually looked sheepish. "Kowalski managed to convince me it'll be good to keep some on hand in the storage room. I think he just wants it for his experiments."

"I don't!" objected the scientist, poking his head from behind a box. "I just simply think it will be a good addition to the storage room."

"You keep telling yourself that, Kowalski."

**4. ****I didn't Mean It!**

"Oh, Kowalski. What did you do this time?" Skipper shook his head as he surveyed the mess as well as the angry baboons.

The scientist looked chastened. "Sorry, Darla. I didn't mean it!"

"You'd better not have! And I expect this place to be fixed in a day!"

Kowalski bit his tongue. "I don't know. Do you think we can fix it that soon, Skipper?"

The penguin leader examined the damage. "I think it should take a week, at least."

Darla glared. "You had better fix it, or you're going to face some real troubles."

"We'll fix it by today."

**5. ****Fly**

"This isn't going to work, your majesty," stated Maurice. Nevertheless, he attached the makeshift wings on his king's arms.

"Of course it will work, Maurice," exclaimed Julien. "Don't be silly. All your king's designs always work!"

"Sure." Maurice's mind flashed to the numerous failed attempts. "Whatever you say."

"Yes! That's the spirit, Maurice! Whatever the kind says, goes."

"I question nothing!" stated Mort, handing Maurice yet another 'wing'.

"Now, I will fly!" Julien kicked off with his roller skates. He remained suspended in the air for a second – the result of his rapid flapping – before crashing on to the floor.

**6. ****Absolute Zero**

"I've done it!" Kowalski ran out at top speed, nearly crashing into Burt. "I've created an device to obtain absolute zero, and therefore stopping your movement!"

"Well, hurry up!" replied Skipper, running around the room so fast he was nearly creating a tornado. His speed was the result of yet another of Kowalski's inventions.

"His heartrate is rising!" informed Marlene, staring at the monitor.

The zoo animals watched as Kowalski aimed the weapon and fired.

Silence issued for a moment before Private stepped up to examine the leader. He turned to Kowalski – anguish on his face. "Kowalski! You froze him!"

**7. ****Shocked**

"No, Julien, don't—"

Too late. The lemur had touched Kowalski's electrical invention. The lemurs and penguins could only watch helplessly as Julien jerked for a moment before slumping onto the floor.

"King Julien!"

Skipper shook his head as Maurice and Mort hurried over to Julien's side. "Kowalski, get that device of yours out again. I've a feeling we're going to need it."

After all, this wasn't the first time it had happened.

Private stared worriedly. "Skipper? Is he going to be all right?"

Skipper shrugged. "Don't know. No need to worry, though. We can never get rid of him."

**8. ****Voices**

_"Why? Why? WHY?"_

Roy jerked awake at the spooky wailing. "W-who's there?"

_"Why?" _the voice continued. _"Why?"_

"S-show yourself! N-now!"

Silence, save creepy murmurings.

_"Why?"_

The voice sounded too close. Terrified, Roy backed a few steps before turning tail, seeking comfort from his friend Burt.

"Hahahaha! Did you see that, Maurice? He really believed it!" Julien was nearly bent double with laughter. After a while, however, he frowned. "Maurice? Where did you go?"

Nothing.

"M-Maurice?"

"_Julien."_

"Gahh!" Julien screamed as a figure appeared right next to him.

Skipper smirked, removing his mask. "And that's how you scare a scarer, folks."

**9. ****The Dancing World**

"What in the world is going on here?"

"Julien and Rico are competing, Skipper. They found this smashing dancing game," said Private.

Sure enough, the penguin and the lemur were rapidly moving their feet to the beat. As they watched, Rico missed a step, and the automated voice declared Julien winner.

Skipper raised a brow at the forlorn look on the penguin's face. "Why all the commotion? It looks easy enough."

"Looks, Skipper, looks," Marlene smiled, using his own words against him. "It's not the threat you see with your eyes. It's the one you feel, on the dance floor."

**10. ****Babysitting**

"No, Ramona! Don't touch the—"

Too late. Kowalski's device exploded as the duckling pressed the button.

"NOOOO!" the scientist wailed, dropping to his knees.

Ramona giggled as she high-fived her brothers. "Mission accomplished."

Skipper looked on proudly. "We'll make soldiers out of them yet!"

"Skipper!" scolded Private. "They're just kids!"

"So?"

Private face-flippered. Behind him, Rico happily juggled Samuel along with a few smoke bombs – thankfully just empty shells. The young penguin sat on the floor, cradling his head in his hands as he looked at the chaos unfolding around the room. "Mother Duck is going to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to R &amp; R!<strong>

**Trivia (Who said this, and in what episode?**

_"Now, Marlene. I'm sure if we all put our heads together, we'll be able to come up with a plan. And that plan is, we need Skipper!"_

**I'll give y'all a hint. It's not Marlene or Skipper. ;)**


End file.
